Tomadachi
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Its the second great ninja war and Naruto and friends are in the front lines fighting. They are known as Tomadachi and are trying to end the war before the war ends them. Possible romance. NaruGaa? LeeSaku? KibaHina? Etc.M for violence and possible yaoi!
1. PROLOGUE

Okay so this is the prologue for my new story **Tomodachi** and I know it's short but the first chapter comes out later tonight!! : P and for all my** Lust** or **you saved him!?** I will be posting tomorrow.

Prologue

The scene was one of horror. Bodies were laying everywhere, people were screaming and many taking their last breaths. It was a heartbreaking scene, a scaring scene. It was a picture that if seen would always be at the back of your mind. People were dying in front of you and you couldn't save them without risking your own life. It was horrible, the death, the malice. The killing intent radiating off the survivors was overwhelming and suffocating. As it progressed the hatred towards the enemies grew, and so did the carelessness.

It was a scene of war. It was a scene caused by one person. It was the scene of the second great ninja war.


	2. Chapter 1: attack and defend as one!

Okay so it took longer than I thought to get this uploaded because I had my BETA take a look at it. So thank-you Ravenous Lust! : P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I claim to. Cuz if I did things would be different! : P

Okay now on with the story!

Chapter 1

Orochimaru had done it; he had caused a war between the five great nations. He had manipulated and betrayed until there wasn't anything left to do but fight. Konoha and Suna were still strong allies, because of the friendship of Naruto and Gaara, but that only lead to the other countries to unite and attack. Sound was the head of this alliance, along with Thunder, Water and Earth as part of its military strength. There were forces to be reckoned with. Tsunade and Gaara were fighting hard. They weren't head of the strongest two nations for nothing.

* * *

Genin were being poured out of the academy as fast as possible, being ruthlessly trained until they were ready to replace the fallen. There, they would be trained into different categories, Medic, Assassination, Hunter, Espionage and Special. Medic Nins provided medical attention to the soldiers better known as Special. Special Ninja were ninjas who excelled in certain battle Jutsus and were sent to the field as foot soldiers. Assassination Ninja worked behind the scenes protecting civilians and their villages, and killing figure heads who were directing the foot soldiers of other nations besides leaf and Suna. Hunter Nins were ninja who were sent out after specific shinobi who were causing trouble for the nations. Finally, espionage was trained to infiltrate a village and gather information on battle formations and invasion plans. They were very important ninja in bringing nations to their knees.

But there was a group of ninjas known as Tomodachi, meaning friend. They were a group of, well, friends who worked under the Kazekage and Hokage. They consisted of eleven leaf ninja and two sand ninja, all of jounin level. Naruto and Shikamaru were the squad leaders, Naruto because of his advanced fighting skills, and Shikamaru because of his analytical thinking. The other jounin were four sensory types, Kiba with his dog, Akamaru, Hinata and Neji of the Hyuuga clan, and Shino Aburame, two medic nins, Sakura and Ino, and the other fighting Nin, Chouji, Fan-master Temari and puppet master Kankorou of the Sand village, weapon master TenTen, and Taijutsu specialist Rock Lee.

These were the Sand and Leaf village's top ninja and secret weapons. They were unbeatable. They were the most feared ninja group since the Akatsuki.

Naruto sent an Anbu sign, which meant to circle around to group B, and told his group, A, to follow him. He increased his speed, hoping to catch the group of Jounin up ahead off guard. He ran into the clearing, group A right behind him. Group B appeared a moment later, both groups surrounded the twenty odd Jounin who had about 10 women and children from a nearby village captive. Naruto growled fiercely at the sight. "You are going to regret taking these civilians hostage."

"There are only 11 of you, and 28 of us. What makes you so sure you will be able to kill us all? You are all just kids," scoffed a masked man. Going by his headband he was a sound Ninja. With him was an assortment of sound and Earth ninja. Naruto smiled. "Ino Sakura step back prepare to heal any wounded civilians. Everyone else attack on my signal." He said getting into a battle position.

"Only nine of you? Foolish mistake, kid," repeated the masked man. He turned his head as a young man pulled on his sleeve. "Sir, it's them. The Tomodachi, look their coats." He said, tripping on his words. The masked man looked Naruto up and down, noticing his orange jacket. He looked at the rest of the group noticing that they were all wearing a similar jacket with the kanji for friend and peace on the back. They were all the same despite the different colors, orange, pink, and purple, blue, red and a few more. They truthfully looked like a living rainbow. "But they are a bunch of kids. Impossible. They are not the group of Jounin who took out half of our first brigade on their own." He said shaking his head. "Everyone attack, leave no one alive. Got it?" he said to the group at large. "Hai." they said at once.

Naruto addressed his group "Watch for the civilians, but leave the leader alive. I want him to see what happens when a team leader gambled with his subordinate's lives by underestimating the opponent. Now go!"

In a flash all the ninja were clashing, the members of Tomodachi moving with far greater speed and skill then their days as Genin. Naruto stayed back eyeing the leader making sure he stayed in place. One by one his subordinates were defeated even killed.

After a short period of time passed and all of the enemy nin were defeated, Naruto told his team to see to the civilians as he addressed the tied up leader. "You see by not listening to your team you created your own downfall. You are responsible for each and every one of their deaths. You don't deserve to be called a shinobi."

"Like I care, every one of these people are cowards, weaklings."

"And so are you." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "You were planning on using those women and children as leverage, and you failed to protect your team, your comrades. That is why you will lose this war. When you are turning your backs on your comrades, we will be standing side by side defending and attacking as one. We will be the ones to come out on top, the sand and the leaf, together. That Snake you call a leader, he will turn your back on you when you most need it. He is a snake and always will be."

Naruto closed his eyes breathing in slightly as the breeze picked up, tossing his blonde spikes around his face. Kiba walked up to him then. "Naruto, all the women and children have been inspected. They are fine. Shaken up, but fine." He smiled. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Leave him. The wolves will get him." said Naruto his blood thirsty side showing for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 2: Kiba's significant other!

_**This Chapter is dedicated to **_Aidan Artimis! _**My first reviewer!! Sorry it is so short! **_____

Naruto lead the group through the forest. The group consisted of him, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura and Shino. It was the group chosen to escort the civilians to the sand village, a medic Nin a leader and some tracker/sensor types. The Sand village and konoha were being used as bases for civilians to be escorted to for protection in the underground tunnels.

"Naruto-kun? Umm…well…umm…why are we going to the sand village when the leaf village is closer?" asked Hinata nervously. She gad grown in confidence in the past year and now only stuttered in front of Naruto, she didn't like him like she used to only as a friend now but she found him intimidating as her leader.

"There were enemy spotted in the area near Konoha yesterday. It's too dangerous to bring the people through there," explained Naruto kindly smiling.

"Oh! Okay. Sorry."

Naruto nodded as the ground slowly shifted from the hard dirt of a forest floor to the warm and soft sand of Suna's desserts. He smiled the excitement and anticipation of seeing Gaara flowed through him and carried his feet forward without need of rest.

Naruto turned his head as he heard Kiba laugh. "What!?" he demanded as he saw Kiba's sly grin.

"You just want to see Gaara." He laughed as Naruto tensed stopping suddenly. "You haven't seen him in a month now and I know you want to do some fuck-!" Kiba was cut off as a red faced Naruto tackled him to the ground placing a hand over his mouth.

"Say one more word and I will hurt you so bad you and Shino won't be doing any 'fucking,' as you so nicely put it, for a month. Got it?" Now it was Kiba's turn to go red with embarrassment. He spluttered as Naruto took his hand away. "You actually thought I wouldn't notice? Please you two came out of your tent smelling like sex every night. And those smiles you wore…please even a dense dobe like me noticed." Naruto stood up brushing his hands off.

"Ready to move on it will only be an hour from here to Suna," he said looking at the slightly embarrassed civilians with a smile on his face. He turned around nodding and kept walking. He watched as Shino placed an arm around Kiba's waist, no sense in hiding it now.

An hour later the group walked through the gates to Suna. They stopped as a line of guards stopped in front of them. Naruto showed them his badge signifying his status with the leaf, and explained how the guards needed to escort the civilians to safety. The guards complied immediately recognizing Naruto as not only the leader of the infamous Tomadachi but as their Kazekage's significant other.

……………………………………..HOLY PAGE BREAK!...............................................

Naruto walked into the Kazekage's office without knocking. The office much resembled the Hokage's except there was a lack of Sake bottles and the paperwork was kept on top of. Naruto smiled as Gaara looked up. His glare for the apparent intruder faded into a look of mild surprise. Naruto walked the distance to the desk in three long strides lifting the kazekage out of his chair.

Naruto enveloped Gaara into a bone crushing hug. Gaara didn't mind. He pulled back and stared Gaara in the eyes; Gaara smiled and pressed his lips to Naruto's. They kissed passionately relishing in every moment exploring each other's warm caverns loving the familiarity. Naruto moaned as Gaara sat in his chair fluidly. Naruto straddled his lap never breaking the kiss.

A few minutes later both boys were panting hard their foreheads resting on the others. "Naruto…" Gaara breathed his breath fanning across Naruto's face. "You aren't supposed to be back for another week."

"We found some civilians and escorted them here. I didn't think you would mind me taking an extra week off. I brought a few of my team the rest will be here shortly after checking the last village on our list."

"No I'm actually glad you came early. I really missed you," smiled Gaara pressing his lips to Naruto's in a chaste kiss. Naruto smiled returning the favor.

"You two may be enjoying yourselves and all but we aren't." laughed Kiba from the doorway. Naruto growled before turning around in Gaara's lap. He leaned into Gaara his back touching Gaara's much sculpted chest. "There that's a little better!"

"Inuzuka," warned Gaara. Kiba slightly paled before hiding behind Sakura, she snorted mumbling something about a 'coward.'

"Hey, Gaara! I hope Naruto explained everything before molesting you," she laughed.

"No…he explained while molesting me," everyone laughed.

"Oh, shut up you started it," Naruto replied smiling.

"I think you, your team and I should get some dinner. I haven't eaten all day."

"I told you not to do that anymore. You are losing weight, and that's not healthy," lectured Naruto.

"Wow, I wonder who the uke in that relationship is," chuckled Kiba whispering to the group around him. Naruto heard and sent a glare at him fingering a kunai. Kiba yelped and ran out of view.

"Let's just go eat," laughed Gaara, lifting Naruto off his lap and wrapping an arm around Naruto's slender waist.

* * *

Gaara lead the group of ninja to a large room down the hall. It was a large dinning room elegantly decorated in blues and silvers. Gaara sat at the head of the long oak table beside Naruto. A woman in casual clothes walked in carrying a platter of food, another two people followed her. They placed the foods on the table and backed out of the room. Naruto rubbed his hands together, he was really hungry too.

"When did they have time to make this?" asked Sakura.

"They always have food prepared. I just usually don't eat it," replied Gaara saying the traditional words before grabbing some sushi from a plate to his left. Everyone shrugged dropping the subject and dug in.

Half an hour later Naruto patted his stomach in satisfaction. He smiled at Gaara and took his hand. The others said their good nights as some ninja appeared to show them to their rooms. "Ready for bed, yet?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah…" sighed Naruto his eyes drooping. Gaara smiled slightly as he pulled Naruto up from his chair and supported some of his weight. He led him to a large room at the top of the staircase, and opened the door.

The room was extravagant, with rich reds and gold curtains hanging from the window, to a large canopy bed and fluffy white carpet. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Naruto sighed as the familiar smell of Gaara that filled the room hit his nose. He loved the dark smell of Gaara; it was like a mix of strawberries and sand. Did sand have a smell? Naruto wasn't sure but he knew if it did it would smell like this.

Gaara ked him to the bed laying him own before crawling in beside him. Naruto snuggled close to Gaara's chest as he wrapped protective arms around his torso and rested his chin on Naruto's head. "One month. You will be with me for one whole month," sighed Gaara.

"Yeah it's great, isn't it?" replied a sleepy Naruto. "In the morning we should do something together."

"Sounds good…" both boys closed their eyes contently sleeping in each other's arms, unaware of the battle taking place a few miles from Suna.

Unaware that in the morning they would wake up to a sight that would remind them there was still a war going on. That people were still losing their lives.

_**That's it for today. I'm going to my friends tomorrow and the next day for a sleepover so I won't update for a couple days but I hop to continue with this story and update more frequently. **_

_**R+R!!**_


End file.
